Chapter 4 (TTYD) EN
Inventory: *piece x17 Badges: *Power Smash *Multibounce *'Power Bounce' *Mega Rush P *'Mega Rush' *'Chill Out' *Quake Hammer *First Attack *'Power Rush' *Power Plus P NOTE: YOU ARE IN PERIL THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. EQUIP CHILL OUT IF YOU AREN'T CONFIDENT WITH DODGING ENEMIES. ALSO AVOID JUMPING ON CLEFTS. Twilight Town After talking to Mayor, get out of Mayor's house and go a screen over to the shop. Talk to shop owner. Go out and talk to gatekeeper (right). Go left. Go back to Mayor's house and approach pig. Skim dialogue and head back out and to the right. Go to gatekeeper pig. Open the gate and head right. Twilight Trail Go right until you see a log blocking the trail. Use Koops to grab shop key on other side. On the way back to town, go inside the hut near the entrance to the trail and get the black key. Twilight Town (2) Unlock shop storeroom door. Unlock black chest and get Tube ability. Also grab Boo Sheet and Defend Plus '''badge in chest. Go back on trail. Twilight Trail (2) Tube under the log. Get '''star piece '''near the top right of the log. Use Flurrie to blow away tree on the right end of the trail Get another '''star piece '''behind the pipe. Get in pipe and go left. Continue going left until you run into another dead end tree. Use Flurrie again. Go in tree, into background and to the right. Flurrie again. Smash wood. Push rock in background. Find Creepy Steeple. Creepy Steeple Tube underneath the fence to the right of the gate. Unlock the gate from the back. Enter the steeple. Once you enter, tube and go up to and through a small hole to enter a storeroom. Open chest on right and get the Cookbook. Also find a '''star piece '''behind some furniture in the center. Go back out and right. Find the star statue and push it right. Fall into hole. Go left. Open box of ghosts. Go back to the right and spring up. Talk to ghost and pick the 2nd option. Go to bottom door. Go right (watch for Swoopers). Hit red switch at end. Go into nearby door and up the stairs. Go left and use Yoshi to hover across to grab the key. Drop down and go into top door this time. Go right. Hit red switch twice. Go into nearby door and up the stairs. Go left and unlock door. Go up stairwell. Switch to Goombella. Mario should still be in peril. Jump on spring. Meet ???. You're dark now. Jump to start moving. Get out of Creepy Steeple. Twilight Trail - Twilight Town Go back to Twilight Town. On the way, you'll run into ???. Put nothing when guessing his name. Run away from the fight. Go to the west side of town and find Vivian. Look in the left-most bush for the Grenade. Give it to Vivian. Vivian joins. If you're low on FP (below 3), go to shop, buy Maple Syrup (20 coins) and use it. Head back to Creepy Steeple. Run into ??? again. Guess nothing again. Run away. Continue back to Creepy Steeple. Creepy Steeple (2) Go down the well. Go until you reach a wooden platform. Smash the wood and go down the hole. Go left and find the parrot. Open the chest on the left for a '''Power Plus. Also open the two boxes to the left of the parrot for a letter and a key. You don't have to talk to the parrot. Equip the Power Plus. Get out of Creepy Steeple. Twilight Trail (3) Go back to the place where you found ??? several times before. Put in the name "Doopliss" this time. He'll run away back to Creepy Steeple. Go after him. Creepy Steeple (3) Go back up to Doopliss's chamber and fight him. Post Chapter 4 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, pick the 2nd, 1st, 3rd, 2nd, and 3rd options. With Bowser, avoid damage and go through the level. Hit the spring and finish. Twilight Town - Rogueport Sewers - Rogueport Go back to sewers. Go straight to TTYD and get next location on map. Talk to Frankly. Go to the inn and talk to Flavio on the first floor. Go to the port after and talk to Flavio again. After that, talk to Frankly. Go out and right and into the favors building. Offer to do the very last favor. Go out, hover over the river with Yoshi, get on the roof, hover back to the left and tube into the chimney. Talk to Bobbery. Go to the cafe and talk to the bartender to get a letter. Bring the letter back to Bobbery. Go out to the port and set sail. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters